Amor Peligroso
by Sakany
Summary: ¿Un angel y un demonio enamorados? Las puertas del cielo y el infierno se abriran para acabar con todos los traidores Angela es una angel que sin pensarlo a caido en las manos de un demonio llamado Sebastian ,mientras pase el tiempo... ella se enamorara de su propio enemigo Mi primer fic de Angela por Sebastian Kuroshitsuji en todo fanfiction en español!
1. Objetivos y Misiones

**Amor Peligroso**

Hola a todos ! es mi primer fanfic que subo a fanfiction espero sea de su agrado , es un AngelacxSebastian :$ yo amo a esta pareja jajajes rara lo se pero a mi me fascina aunque ni exista jaja bueno espero les guste dejen reviews por fis ¡ bye!

_**Capitulo 1 : Objetivos y Misiones**_

Un dia enormemente pesado , llegada a mi hogar sucia y lastimada despues de haber ido a cazar algunos "fenómenos" que mi propio padre creo , me quite mi chaleco todo agujerado y ensangrentado , tire mis botas a un lado y me tire en la cama, escuche que Ash también acababa de llegar... ¿oh no les dije? tengo un hermano llamado Ash Landers , somos los ángeles menores de una familia , pero los segundos mejores de todo el cielo , escuche a Ash gritarme desde abajo.

- Angela ! Baja a comer !

Suspire y me voltee para mirar el techo y resoplar lo unico que queria era descansar un poco del dia pesado que tuve y solo oia gritos de Ash a lo lejos no supe en que momento el subio , solo se que me di cuenta cuando lo tenia enfrente de mi levitando

- OYE !

Grite con fastidio al verle

- Te hablo Angela, baja a comer y despues descansas

- Esta bien

Bajamos, una mesa llena de comida y frutas, no tenia mucho apetito pero Ash se habia esforzado por mi , Ash es mi gemelo , asi que es facil para el deducir lo que siento o me pasa, es fastidioso pero se preocupa por mi , me senté y suspire , comenze a probar bocado mientras el me veia mientras comia

- Oye deja de mirarme asi Ash  
- Te miro normal Angela  
- Mentiroso  
- Come  
- Eso hago  
- Empezaras a pelear?  
- Tu empezaste

Ash solo resoplo , habiamos terminado de comer, el lavo los platos y yo me fui a duchar , mis piernas estaban todas rasguñas, y tenia algunas heridas en mi vientre, me puse un ligero vestido blanco y anduve descalza en mi cuarto , saque un libro de mi cajón y comenze a escribir

" Dia 10

Hoy el objetivo fue un demonio de clase baja , al parecer buscaba algo a alguien , no pude atraparlo , pero sus habilidades eran sorprendentes, pude causarle una herida de unos 10cm en la parte del plexo tome algunas muestras de su sangre y luego las analizare , hubo algo que me extraño la criatura a pesar de su tamaño podía hablar, y lo único que dijo fue " El viene ya " me pregunto quien es ese El , lo importante ahora es encontrar a esa criatura. "

- Ah.. dios mio que sueño

Di un suspiro y me estire un poco, cerré mi libro y me acosté, sin darme cuenta me dormí.

- - - - - - - -  
En algun lugar

- Tengo que encontrar a ese inutil

Decia un hombre alto

- Calma, aparecerá por si solo cuando sienta el miedo correr por sus venas

Contesto otro hombre mas , ambos se separaron para buscar su objetivo, llevaban horas y horas hasta que el mayor de los dos lo encontró

- Asi que aqui estabas

- Mi... se-señor no no me escondia.. esa angel me lastimo y no pude regresar

- Un angel?

Pregunto el hombre extraño , que criatura pura tenia que ser para causarle daño a su siervo y dejarlo en ese estado , le causo tanta curiosidad que pudo detectar la esencia de aquel angel y sonrio ladino de forma perversa

- Visitemos al angel entonces

Dijo para luego soltar a la criatura e ir en busca de su nuevo objetivo..


	2. Visita Inesperada

**Amor Peligroso**

**Hola! bueno n.n segundo capitulo, poco a poco ire mejorando , y bueno espero les guste y dejn reviews *-* Saludos gracias Rukia-Chan & BluePianist**

**por ser mi primr review en el primer cap n.n!**

_**Capitulo 2 : Visita Inesperada**_**  
**

- Visitemos al ángel entonces

Dijo para luego soltar a la criatura e ir en busca de su nuevo objetivo...

Ángela yacía dormida en su recamara , Ash solo entro para taparla y luego volver a irse de su casa , todo estaba en calma, la ventana que daba enfrente de la cama de Ángela se abrió lentamente dejando entrar a un hombre con una gran aura negra y perversa, dirigió su mirada a todo el cuarto hasta que vio al angel y se acerco

- Una mujer ... no... Un ángel

Afirmo después de percibir la esencia que emanaba Angela, la miro de arriba abajo , contemplándola frágil y delicada, todo un manjar para el , pensaba que podria divertirse con ella después de todo ella lastimo a su siervo y tenia que pagar por ello. Angela se movio un poco debido a la presión que sentia en ella y era su sistema que le advertía que podia estar en peligro, ambas criaturas no se soportaban debido a sus razas y sus esencias, angela abrio los ojos algo agitada y al sentir la esencia de ese demonio rápidamente ella se elevo unos cuantos metros sacando sus alas, el demonio se rio al ver su reacción

- Jaja para ser una mujer tus sentido son buenos

- Que… Que haces aqui? como entraste? que quieres?

Decía Angela prácticamente asustada, ya que en su estado no era una oponente a la par con ese demonio de ojos carmesi

- Muchas preguntas no crees?  
- LARGO!

Grito Angela al verle , sus alas la cubrian pero estaban listas para algun movimiento si ella lo ordenaba , el demonio ladeo su rostro con descaro y se abalanzo sobre ella

- Tu lastimaste a mi siervo, y el traia un encargo muy importante y debes regresarmelo angel

Chasqueo al tenerla tan cerca, Angela lo miro con odio y repulsión , como un demonio se atrevía a tratarla a asi , lo empujo con tal fuerza que el fue a dar hasta una vidrira que tenia angela en su cuarto causándole algunas pequeñas e insignificantes heridas, este rio por lo bajo al notar las "agallas" del angel que tenia enfrente...

- He dicho largo ,has entrado a territorio prohibido para tu especie ,

- Tu has tomado algo que me pertenece y QUIERO QUE ME LO REGRESES AHORA !

Grito aquel demonio haciendo que la habitación se tornara oscura y haciendo que angela cayera de su levitación instantáneamente el sonido de su voz se habia convertido en una tormentosa tortura para sus delicados oídos , solo llevo sus manos a las orejas tratando de disminuir el dolor y aquel demonio seguía gritando

- DOS SEMANAS TE DOY ANGEL SI NO YO MISMO TE MATARE

Fueron las últimas palabras de aquel demonio antes de irse y antes de que Angela cayera inconsciente al instante en el que ese demonio se había ido , algo tan importante para un demonio para llegar al grado de meterse en territorio serafín solo por un objeto , algo que Angela no tenia ni la mínima idea de que era...


	3. La Rosa de Cristal

**Amor Peligroso**

**A los que leen y no dejan review dejen por fa c: Me hacen muy feliz, y bueno avanzando con esto n.n espero les esté gustando conforme suba los caps. Prometo darles mejor redacción y hacerles un poco quito más largo c: y sin más el capítulo c:**

**Capítulo 3: La Rosa de Cristal**

Ángela yacía desmayada en su habitación, Ash había llegado hace 20 minutos y notaba que Ángela no hacia ruido, lo cual se le hizo extraño, duro 3 horas fuera, Ángela sentía cuando él llegaba, así que subió, cuando abrió la puerta y miro a la cama no la vio pero luego al mirar al suelo la encontró tirada, corrió a ella para moverle

- Ángela! Ángela !

Decía algo confundido aun, cuando Ángela abrió los ojos después de que Ash le pusiera un poco de algodón con alcohol en su nariz le miro algo perpleja y se quedó muda al notar que ese ser ya no estaba, pensó si realmente seria verdad, o solamente lo soñó por el cansancio respiro profundamente para poder detectar su esencia pero, el aroma ya había desvanecido, Ash la miro entrecerrando sus ojos,

- Ángela estas bien?  
- Eh? yo... bueno...

Ángela no pudo terminar de decirle lo sucedido a Ash cuando sonó la alarma del mismo cielo, ambos se miraron reflejando ese miedo en su mirar, sin pensarlo salieron volando hacia el lugar de reuniones de los serafines en el camino todos estaban reuniéndose, miles y miles, sino millones de serafines llegando a un cuarto enorme, donde enfrente de un gran trono había 20 asientos delante de este, y los demás enfrente de ellos.

El lugar se llenó enseguida, una alarma jamás debía ser ignorada algo importante debió haber sucedido, los ángeles que faltaban eran los que cubrían los asientos delante del trono, Ángela y Ash ocuparon dos de ellos al final, como eran hijos del todo poder ahí, les tocaba sentarse, no tardaron mucho en llegar los otros, todos ya estaban y murmuraban que podía haber pasado hasta que un estruendo los aturdió, eso indico que el rey de los serafines llegaba. Cuando ocupó su lugar, todos callaron

- Se les ha citado por una razón la rosa de cristal ha sido hurtada

Todos se asombraron Ángela miro a sus hermanos algo sorprendida todos comenzaban a murmuran nadie se explicaba esa situación

- SILENCIO!

Grito el rey para callarles a todos, y estos callaron

- Como saben la Rosa de cristal es importante debido a que mantiene al cielo oculto de los mortales y a nosotros protegidos. Alguien debió robarla para otros fines ajenos a nosotros

Un ángel interrumpió al rey

- Señor! los demonios debieron ser  
- Si los demonios!

Grito otro, haciendo que todos los demás volvieran a murmura, un ángel que ocupaba el primer haciendo delante del trono, se levantó y todos callaron de nuevo

- No pudieron haber sido los demonios, ya que ellos también dependen de la rosa, lo más probable es que hayan sido los vampiros...

Ángela lo miro algo aterrada

- Vampiros !? Raphael, los vampiros no pudieron haber entrado tan fácil aquí, alguien tuvo que abrirles la puerta del cielo y el infierno, porque la rosa se basa en los dos mundos

- Lo se Ángela... eso significa que hay un traidor entre nosotros, y uno más con los demonios

Todos callaron, intrigados, el rey solo medito un poco.

- El traidor morirá cuando se sepa quién es... Raphael, Ángela... encárguense de encontrarlo... yo iré a ver qué tal van las cosas en el infierno

- SI señor

Dijeron al unísono Ángela y Raphael, algo tenían claro, algo no muy bueno saldría de todo esto y podría ser el inicio de una guerra...


	4. Dichas Perversas

**Amor Peligroso**

**Adivinen ando inspirada y subi otro cap mas c: hoy es 26 de mayo del 2014 n.n asi que wii jaja disfruten el cap c: dejen sus review**

**Capitulo 4 : Dichas Perversas**

En el infierno los demonios estaban hechos furia y armando revuelo por la consternación que implicaba el robo de la Rosa de Cristal , el amo y señor de las tinieblas apareció ante todos algo furioso por la noticia,

- La rosa desapareció, quien lo haya robado no tendrá ni la dicha de morir en paz

Dijo seriamente aquel señor de las tinieblas , los demonios inferiores cuchicheaban en sus lugares

- Quien ha faltado hoy Sebastián?

Pregunto aquel ser, a un demonio , era el mismo demonio que había ido a visitar a Ángela aquella tarde, este se puso de pie y con seriedad respondió:

- Anala y Lufer

El hombre se levanto y miro unas listas o algo parecido a estas para ver donde se localizaban , Anala era una demonio de caza , y Lufer era un demonio de cambios , los localizo en el mundo de los mortales y ellos no tenían ningún premiso de ir y lo considero alta traición

- Tenemos a nuestros traidores..

Antes de que los demas pudieran decir algo aquel hombre se levantó de sus aposentos y ordeno a todos que salieran del lugar y asi fue el quedo solo en ese lugar a los segundos apareció el rey del cielo delante de el.

- Supongo que tu visita no es mera cortesía verdad Diones

Hablo el ser infernal al ver al Dios de los serafines

- Efectivamente Lucifer , la Rosa ha sido robada, nos incumbe a ambos la situación

- Lo sé, tus serafines son un peligro

- Tus demonios son los culpables !

Ambos reyes comenzaban a desesperarse ante la situación pero luego pensaron mejor la situación

- Lucifer la esfera la tienes?  
- La tengo , tienes la piedra?  
- La tengo

Ambos colocaron sus objetos en el suelo y recitaron unas frases mas , ambos seres tenian un poder unico por ser los dueño del cielo y el infierno pero juntos podían detectar a otras criaturas .

Lo que vieron ante ellos fue tan sorprendente que ambos ardieron en furia .

- Como se atreven!

Grito enfadado Diones

- Malditos

Grito Lucifer aun mas enfadado, lo que habian visto sus ojos no era mas que un traición de parte de dos demonios y un angel en la mansion de unos vampiros.

- No tenemos mas remedio que ir por ellos

Contesto con mas calma el rey de los serafines

- Escoge a tu mejor Serafin para esto

- Lo mismo digo , tu mejor ser infernal no quiero que le haga estorbo a mi serafin

Ambos gruñeron y desaparecieron .

- - - - - - - - - -

En el cielo llegaba apenas el rey de los serafines llamando solamente a sus 20 hijos, cuando estos llegaron, miraron a su padre algo aturdido y sin más este les dijo:

- He hablado con Lucifer. Tenemos a dos demonios traidores y con ellos un ángel

Los ángeles se miraron quien se atrevía a traicionar a su especie por ayudar a la raza contraria

- Quien es el traidor?

Pregunto el mayor de los 20 ángeles presentes

- Dominik

- DOMINIK!?

Grito la única angel presente, Angela, sorprendida de quien era el traidor , ese angel  
andaba detras de angela hace 3 años, queria tenerla como esposa, y angela se le hacia extraño que el fuera el traidor por que le conocia como un angel recto y obediente ante las reglas. Los demas la miraron uno de ellos se rio

- Vamos Angela no te sorprendas tu novio no era el mas correcto de todos

- No era mi novio Mark!

Grito angela enfada, ella no le veia como algo mas, solo un compañero de entrenamientos nada mas .

- Basta de discusiones estúpidas. El lugar donde estan ocultos es en la mansion de los vampiros

- Que? Padre en esa mansión no entran mas que... las ... parejas ..

Dijo con repugnancia otro ángel ,

- Lo se Zegaron , por eso aun me parezca repugnante necesitamos recuperar la rosa de cristal a toda costa

- Me ofrezco a cumplir ese trabajo

Dijo Raphael inclinándose ante El

- No , ya lo he decidido Sera Angela

- Yo?

Pregunto confundida, por que como era la menor casi no la tomaban en cuenta para una misión tan importante ,

- Ella es la indicada, ademas Lucifer escogerá su mejor demonio para que valla con ella

Respondió sin mas ante sus hijos.

- No! Como Ángela estara con un demonio tan cerca, Padre Angela es la menor y por lo tanto mas debil

Apelo el gemelo de Angela rapidamente

- No importa Ash , Angela ha demostrado ser capaz en sus ultimos entrenamientos a tenido una nota maravillosa y para este trabajo se necesita una mujer y no dire mas, Angela preséntate en 30 hra en la sala de juntas para darte mas detalles

- Si señor

Se inclino Angela sin decir mas, sus hermanos la miraron rápidamente

- Estaras bien?  
- No lo se Raphael...

Dijo algo nerviosa recordando su primera experiencia con aquel demonio que entro a su habitación.

- Mira Angela puedo reclamarle a mi padre si no estas comoda

- No Ash quiero... Hacerlo... debo hacerlo. Hermanos gracias por preocuparse pero esto es mas importante que lo que llegue a sentir asi que me retiro de una vez...

- - - -  
En el infierno el señor de las tinieblas el gran Lucifer estaba reunido con sus 10 mejores demonios, comentándoles lo sucedido , había un demonio que no podia dejar de mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción al pensar que tendría diversion .

- Sebastián iras tu con esa angel

- Maravilloso tendré una buena diversión

Sonrió de oreja a oreja imaginando lo divertido que seria sacar de quicio a un ángel y poder matar algunos vampiros, sus reservas de almas y sangre estaban casi escasas así que sería el momento justo para poder abastecerlas ... Su maldad podría florecer plenamente...


	5. ¿Por que El?

**Amor Peligroso**

Hola ¡! Como están? Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo a todas aquellas personitas que leen y no dejan algún comentario , gracias por leer y también para Prysk me alegro mucho que te guste n.n ¡! Actualizare cada dos días n.n

_**Capitulo 5 : ¿Por que El ?**_

Angela estaba enfrente de esa puerta tomando valor para poder entrar y esperar las instrucciones de su padre ,asi que respiro profundamente y entro , no era exactamente un lugar del cielo era el punto medio de los dos mundos , el llamado limbo , no afectaba a Ángeles ni a Demonios , era el punto medio de ambos mundo , lo que mas le impresiono fue ver a Lucifer sentado al lado de su padre sus piernas tiritaban como si fuera invierno a duras penas pudo caminar hasta quedar enfrente de ellos y hacer una reverencia, trago saliva mientras alzaba su vista a ellos.

- Angela , tu ... compañero en esta desafortunada ocasión sera el demonio Sebastian

Angela miro con firmeza a la puerta que abrio sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos enormes al ver a ese hombre entrar.

- El..

Titubeo Angela y su respiración se agito sus pensamientos como su corazón dieron un vuelvo ese demonio, el de esa misma tarde en su habitación , ¿por que el? ¿por que no alguien mas? Lo miro con detalle , su porte, su estatura, sus ojos carmesi su piel blanquecina un poco mas que la de ella le daban ese maldito aspecto que la aterrorizaba por completo , en cambio el , solo dio una gran sonrisa al verla y se paro justamente a su lado haciendo una reverencia ante los dos reyes presente para luego dirigir una mirada dura hacia angela .

- Se conocen?

Pregunto el rey serafin al ver la reacción de ambos,

- Para nada, nunca la habia visto , aunque me sorprende que sea una mujer que tenga que venir a... estorbar

Sonrio ladinamente para mirar a Angela quien lo miro con odio y contesto con suma frialdad

- Quien causara un estorbo para el trabajo sera usted.. Sebastian , espero que mi presencia no le haga daño , por lo que vea solo es apariencia

Lo miro de una manera divertida retándole del mismo modo que el lo hacia con ella.

- Perfecto , ambos son perfectos

Dijo fascinado el gran señor de las tinieblas al ver que los dos no podian estar cerca ni soportarse ,

- Sus instrucciones seran las siguientes

Dijo sin mas el serafin mayor

- Angela Blanc, tu mision es traer aqui a Dominik y descubrir que pensaba hacer con la rosa y a quien utilizo para entrar a la mansion de los vampiros entendido?

- Si mi señor

Respondio Angela.

- Sebastian , deberas traerme el informe de Anala y Lufer y sus cabezas con ello

- Un placer

Dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa

- Señor , Como entraremos a la mansion de los vampiros?

Pregunto Angela seriamente al notar que aun no le daban ese detalle , Ambos seres gruñeron y con fastidio contesto Lucifer

- Me alegra que preguntes , Angel .. Como creo que sabes en esa mansion entran solamente las parejas que han sido rechazadas de sus mundos por romper alguna regla

Angela asintio con esa cara de seriedad al ver al señor de ls tinieblas.

- Angela.. Sebastian

Hablo el serafin mayor poniéndose de pie

- Ustedes tendran que hacerse pasar por un matrimonio

- ¿QUE!?

Dijieron ambos al unísono aunque con mas fuerza lo dijo Angela, acaso su padre habia perdido la cabeza con el robo de la rosa, acaso l permitiría que un demonio se hiciera pasar su "marido"

- A ninguno nos gusta la idea pero es lo idea

Dijo Lucifer

- Ángela eres capaz de ocultar tus verdaderos poderes y el de quien este cerca de ti ,eres inteligente y audaz con las maniobras

- Sebastián eres manipulador, capaz de hacerle creer a los humanos que eres perfecto , aunque es la verdad como digno hijo mio , tus habilidades son extraordinarias , y por supuesto detectas enseguida a las criaturas

- Angela Blanc tu orden es sencilla cumple con lo ordenado

- Sebastián Michaelis traeme las cabezas de esos bastardos

- SI MI SEÑOR

Repitieron ambos haciendo reverencia, ant sus respectivos padres, Angela se dirigió a su padre y Sebastian al suyo

- Padre hare mi trabajo como usted lo ordeno  
- Si , lo se hija mia,

- Confio en ti Sebastian  
- Lo se padre

- Y despues de que termines tu trabajo MATA A ESA CRITURA Y TRAEME SU CABEZA

Dijieron ambos a sus hijos , el plan era sencillo cumplir la mision , y al final matar a su "pareja" Angela a Sebastian y Sebastian a Angela, despues de todo eran enemigos naturales , Angela miro a Sebastian seriamente y este la miro de igual manera, esas miradas que se dirigieron mostraba que nada bueno saldria de ese "falso matrimonio" Sebastian ya tenia una deuda con ella asi que era el momento perfecto para hacerle pagar , en cambio ella no dejaria que un demonio de su clase quiera humillar de esa manera, ella lo humillaría a el y lo haria arrepentirse por haber entrado a su habitacion y haberla tratado asi .

- Ahora vallan!

Ordenaron ambos Reyes , tanto la angel como el demonio salieron para dirigirse a la puerta dimensional , aquella que los llevaría a ese mundo mortal donde estaban ocultos esos vampiros . . . Y por ultima vez se miraron con odio antes de entrar a la puerta que los llevaria a ese mundo mortal . . .


	6. Bienvenidos

**Amor Peligroso**

Hola a todos como están!? Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo , Prysk me alegra que te guste *-*

**Capitulo 6 : Bienvenidos**

Angela y Sebastian habian entrado al portal y los habian dejado a unos cuantos metros de la famosa mansion , Angela miro sus ropas, e hizo un chasquido, Sebastian se miro y sonrio ladinamente un poco complacido con sus ropas, ambos siguieron sin decir nada, solo guiándose por el camino que les habian indicado antes de llegar, Angela abrio la puerta de una enorme casa que estaba protegida con un aura poderosa, ella entro mirando por todos lados el lugar, Sebastian se dirigio hacia a la puerta y esta se abrio inmediatamente Angela noto ese raro sistema y entro despues de el , por el momento no queria saber nada acerca de ese demonio , lo importante era cumplir su mision al pie de la letra, cuando entraron la puerta se cerro inmediatamente y ambos voltearon hacia atras pero no vieron nada.

- Valla... es enorme

Dijo Angela casi en susurro al mirar la mansion por dentro , unas enormes escaleras estaban justo en medio de toda la habitacion una decoración muy antigua pero elegante llamaba su atencion , esa cortina roja daba vista al cielo y ya estaba oscureciendo , cuando ella volteo para ver que hacia su acompañante noto que no estaba y ella estaba sola

- Mejor

Dio un resoplido y camino mirando el lugar, estar cerca de un demonio le fastidiaba demasiado , Angela noto la presencia de alguien y volteo enseguida a las escaleras, para su fortuna no habia nadie

- Me buscabas?

Dijo un hombre de cabellos rojizo y una ropa algo inusual , el se acercaba a ella mientras se acomodaba unos cabellos, Angela abrio la boca queriendo decir algo pero sus labios no articularon palabra alguna , ella lo reconocio enseguida.. ese hombre tan llamativo era.. Dominik . . .

- Angela, jamas crei encontrarte aqui

- Do-Domi-nik?

Pregunto aun algo perpleja al verle asi , parecia mas bien un demonio que un angel, el se acerco y la tomo de la mano para besarle y sonreirle

- Mi bella Angel ... ¿Como es que estas aqui?

Pregunto El algo extrañado de verla, pero aun asi Angela no podia creer a quien tenia enfrente, realmente ese hombre era un angel, realmente el traiciono a su padre... acaso.. ella estaba soñando .. Un voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿ Interrumpo algo?

Angela y Dominik voltearon , era Sebastian quien caminaba hacia ellos de una manera firme y elegante como si se acoplara con la decoración de la casa, se veia tan elegante y sus ojos rojos como la sangre hacia que todo lo demas incluyendo Dominik quedaran fuera de vista.

- ¿Y tu quien eres?

Lo miro Dominik , mientras le preguntaba, Angela reacciono y se acerco con duro pesar a ese demonio que tenia de acompañante

- Sebastian ...

El demonio alzo una ceja al ver la reaccion de la chica y sonrio ladinamente mientras su pensamientos imaginaban como molestarla a el y su nuevo amigo , pudo notar enseguida la energia que emanaba Dominik, y supo tambien con ello que el era un Angel y por lo tanto el era uno de los traidores y con quien se divertiría mucho tiempo, Dominik noto su extraña sonrisa

- Que hace un demonio en mis terrenos ?

- Tus... terrenos?

Pregunto Angela

- Mis terrenos mi querido angel yo soy dueño de esta mansion

- Tu Dominik?

- Si Angela

- Dominik.. como es posible si tu..

- Perdon que interrumpa su amena conversacion pero , necesitamos donde alojarnos mi prometida y yo

Dijo sin mas Sebastian algo fastidiado por la conversacion tan estupida de esos dos, Dominik arqueo una ceja y Angela trago saliva , ella conocia a Dominik enojado , y por lo tanto no queria que ese estupido demonio arruinara sus planes

- Su prometida?

- Asi es

- Y.. ¿Donde esta ella?

- La tiene a su lado

Al decir esto el sonrio plenamente, Angela tomo aire y lo solto por la boca, la tension se hacia pesada para ella, Dominik la miro extrañado

- ¿Te has enamorado de un demonio?

Angela no sabia que decir las mentiras no era su fuerte y fue cuando su mente le hizo creer que enviarla ahi fue un enorme error de parte de su padre pero Sebastian contesto por ella

- Asi es.. por ahora quer..

- Amo!

Dijo una chiquilla interrumpiendo a Sebastian. Dominik se acerco a ella y tomo un papel y lo leyo en voz alta

- " Se piden las cabezas de Angela Blanc y Sebastian Michaelis , quien se encuentre con ellos matarlos sin piedad alguna , su acto de rebeldia fue tal que el cielo y el infierno desean sus cabezas . . . " . . Valla valla

Sonrio de lado Dominik y los miro

- Son buscados, ya veo, asi que no es mentira, pero me sorprende de ti Angela, tu eres muy recta , y por un momento crei que venias a buscarme cariño

Angela se sonrojo levemente al verle, puede que le gustara pero le parecia encantador, Sebastian los miro serio , Dominik noto la mirada de Sebastian y se dirigio a el.

- Yo espero que cuides bien de ella, ya que si no lo haces no me detendre en tenerla para mi , Lina enseñales su cuarto , llévalos al cuarto central del ultimo piso

- Si amo

Contestó la pequeña mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras haciendo señas para que Angela y Sebastian la siguieran , Angela miro a Dominik y este se acerco a ella y la abrazo

- Tenerte aqui sera perfecto para mi

Susurro en su oido lo que hizo que Angela se pusiera nerviosa y este se fue, Angela camino para seguir a la niña , Sebastian solo miraba y sonrie en sus adentros notando como podria matar a esos dos angeles terminando su mision original , la niña les abrio la puerta y les mostro un cuarto , tenia un balcon con vista hacia un patio , como era de noche ya, las estrellas se miraban perfectamente lo cual emociono a Angela , Sebastian le dio las gracias a la pequeña y tomo las llaves cerrando la puerta.

- Al parecer te llevas perfecto con ese hombre.. no es asi angel?

- Eso a ti no te incumbe

Lo miro con seriedad

- Escucha angel , lo que hagas me importa un bledo ,pero si arruinas mi trabajo no dudare en matarte ,

- Lo mismo digo demonio

- Ahora angel que tal si aprovechas en darme lo que me has robado

Angela se molesto por su comentario , ella no tenia nada de ese demonio con ella

- No tengo nada tuyo entiendelo

- Y crees que te voy a creer?

- Piensa lo que quieras !

Angela camino hacia el balcón y miro el cielo estrellado lo cual le tranquilizaba, pero pudo percibir que alguien le llamaba , solo saco una ligera rosa.

- Si..?

Dijo poniendo la rosa en sus labios como un microfono

- " Angela soy Ash , "  
- Que pasa?  
- Llegaste a salvo? Como estas? Algun problemas con ese demonio?  
- Jaja ya Ash se defenderme sola , tranquilizate y dile a Zegaron que estoy bien , y dejen de hacer tantas preguntas, les hablo mañana con un minimo del reporte, ahora no puedo hablar mucho les parece?  
- Bueno ...

Angela guardo de nuevo la rosa y miro hacia atras, Sebastian estaba acostado en un sillon que estaba ahi, Angela se acerco un poco y lo vio dormido , o eso creyo ella,

- Los demonios tambien duermen?

Se pregunto mientras salia de la habitacion dejandole solo...


	7. Condiciones

Buenas ! Otro Capi mas espero les guste, gracias a las personas que dejan sus reviews *-*

Espero les siga gustando mi historia c: y ya haciendo un poco de publicidad, te ngo un grupo en face ! y es un grupo de mujeres shinigamis podremos hacer video conferencias compartir gustos y demas ! Si desean unirse dejen su review y como contactarles o manden inbox con la info c: bueno saluditos les dejo el cap

**_Capitulo 7: Condiciones _**

Angela habia salido de aquella habitacion que de ahora hasta lo que durara su mision compartiria con ese demonio.  
Camino por algun pasillo escaleras abajo , realmente queria despejarse un poco , llegar al mundo mortal era algo  
extraño desconocia sus costumbres o lo que comiesen ahi , aun no asimilaba que Dominik era dueño de aquella mansion  
que llevaba años alojando a las criaturas rebeldes , a todas aquellas que tenian una razon para morir . Angela camino  
por ese pasillo mirando cada detalle de esa lujosa mansion , a lo lejos pudo percibir unos pasos acercandose a ella  
no tuvo mas remedio que pararse y mirar hacia atras para ver quien era.

- Te has perdido mi bello angel?

Pregunto aquel hombre que no hacia unas horas que lo habia visto estaba parado detras de ella,¿En que momento habia llegado  
tan rapido hacia ella? , Angela lo miro y parpadeo un poco antes de hablarle.

- Algo asi Dominik, pero tambien estaba buscandote  
- Me buscabas?  
- Si, necesito que me expliques algunas cosas  
- Por supuesto ,pero antes dime ¿Hace cuanto estas con ese demonio? perdon... tu prometido

Angela trago salia no sabia que decir, las mentiras no se le hacian muy buenas pero tenia que mentir si queria  
que el no la matara por entrar sin ninguna razon a su mansion y sobre todo arruinar la mision que le habian encargado

- Llevamos 3 años  
- Es mucho tiempo  
- S-si , algo

Se acerco a el y toco el plateado cabello de Angela, esta se quedo inmovil , ahora realmente estaba perdida, debio haberse  
movido rapidamente, lo que Dominik hacia era verificar si ella decia la verdad, los angeles podian saber las mentiras  
de los demas con solo tocar su cabello , Angela comenzo a temblar al notar lo que hacia, era tarde para moverse, solo esperaba  
reaccionar lo mas rapido ante el posible ataque de Dominik. No fue mas su sorpresa cuando este la abrazo y la miro a los  
ojos tomandole de las manos

- No sabes cuanto me alegro de que no estes enamorada de ese demonio

- Uh..

Angela no podia creer que Dominik le dijiera eso , ¿Acaso no la mataria por que ella era quien andaba tras su cabeza?  
Dominik le sonrio

- Mi bello Angel, asi que por eso te buscan , te culparon a ti y a el de robar la rosa de cristal , pero al menos  
estas bien , ahora delante de mi no es necesario que finjas con ese demonio

- Gra-cias Dominik

- Pero si te pondre condiciones

Angela parpadeo al escucharle

- Tranquila, solo quiero que cada noche , vengas a verme, siempre me ha gustado tu compañia

Angela sonrio levemente , y dio un suspiro algo aliviada

- Si, esta bien Dominik , Gracias

- Angela si deseas puedo adecuarte una cama en mi cuarto , para que no duermas junto a ese demonio

- La oferta es tentadora Dominik, pero no gracias estoy bien

Dominik la miro y tuvo que aceptar la desicion de Angela, Angela se despidio de el para volver al cuarto, cuando llego a  
la habitacion miro que Sebastian no estaba, penso que podria haber salido a hacer cosas de demonios , o algo asi  
o quizas se estuviera duchando , le dio igual en cierta manera, se fue a la cama que quedaba en una esquina y tenia una  
puerta que la separaba de el pequeño sofa que tenian , la habitacion era enorme, y parecia otra casa mas ,  
Angela entro a dicha habitacion y su sorpresa fue al ver a ese demonio acostado sin camisa en la cama , angela rechino los  
dientes al verle

- Podrias taparte

- No me apetece

Angela resoplo fastidiada

- Quiero dormir

- Duermete nadie te detiene

Fue la respuesta del demonio, Angela se habia empezado a enojar por la actitud tan arrogante de ese demonio  
¿Quien se creia que era para hablarle de esa manera? Solo dio un portazo al salir y se acosto en el sillon ,  
Sebastian salio asi como estaba , y la miro mientra se recargaba en la pared

- Bueno , ya que compartiremos una habitacion pongamos reglas

- Como quieras

Respondio Angela mientras se sentaba en el sofa y le miraba algo molesta por su aspecto tan exhibicionista

- Hay una cama, como somos una pareja se supone que debemos compartirla  
- Ni lo sueñes

Respondio rapidamente Angela, Sebastian esbozo una sonrisa demasiado burlona para el gusto de Angela

- Entonces, tu duerme en ella y yo dormire en el sofa

- Que?

- Si eso

- Estas siendo educado conmigo?

- Que sea un demonio no significa que no sea educado angel , eres una mujer ... o un intento de ello

Angela resoplo molesta por ese estupido comentario de su parte

- De acuerdo , dormire en la cama

- Veamos , durante la estancia aqui ambos tendremos que seguir los informes correspondientes de nuestro padres  
asi que por favor no me estorbes cuando este ocupado  
- Te estas volviendo una molestia lo sabes?  
- Tu no eres nada agradable tampoco  
- Escucha delante de todos los demas tendremos que fingir ser una amorosa pareja , lo queramos o no hasta el momento que  
encontremos la rosa de cristal

Dijo Angela sin mas, Sebastian la miro y afirmo mmoviendo su cabeza, era necesario ponerse de acuerdo en todo si querian  
que la mision saliera bien

- Mi nombre como ya lo sabes Sebastian Michaelis, principe del infierno y el mejor de todo

Esbozo una sonrisa al decir todo eso , Angela lo miro algo aburrida poes los modales reales no eran su punto fuerte solo  
soplo un poco y se levanto para alzar su mano y sacar sus alas

- Angela Blanc, Princesa del corazon celestial

Dijo al momento en que sus alas se fucionan con su cuerpo haciendo que sus ropas cambiaran un poco mostrando  
cierta elegancia y refinamiento , su cuerpo se amoldo a la ropa mostrando una figura esbelta y hermosa, sus ojos  
seguian purpuras, su cabello parecia mas plateado que antes, sus alas se ocultaron al instante, Sebastian la miro  
un poco sorprendio.

- Increible , nunca pense que la princesa celestial estuviera aqui como un angel comun

Angela deshizo todo y volvio a la normalidad, para sentarse de nuevo

- No se supone que la princesa deberia estar resguardada por todos los demonios que quieren matarla?

Pregunto Sebastian

- Es un secreto , te lo he dicho por que...

Por que se lo habia dicho Angela, se quedo callada unos momentos pensando en la razon por la cual habia confesado  
un secreto sumamente importante a un demonio que apenas conocia, Sebastian la miro y la saco de sus pensamientos...

- ¿Por que me lo has dicho Angela?

- Bueno por que... espera me llamaste Angela?

- Si , ese es tu nombre que no?

- Si... solo me parece un poco extraño

Sebastian la miro , aun no sabia por que un angel como ella le habia confesado un secreto , la princesa del corazon celestial , era muy buscada entre los demonios  
quien la matara podria ser mas fuerte que el mismo Diones , el era un demonio y el mismo la buscaba, pero no para matarla si no para  
probar su verdadero poder, pero nunca imagino que esa angel tan ordiinaria para el seria esa princesa, realmente no parecia una princesa, Angela le miro mientras  
le miraba.

- Te pasa algo?

- No nada, bueno , el punto era que tendremos que actuar bien para que sea algo creible

- Sobre eso , Dominik ya sabe la verdad

Sebastian cambio su seblante rapidamente

- No tienes de que preocuparte solo sabe que no somos pareja, y que realmente nos buscan por robar el corazon de cristal que en un principio no estaba ahi y eso  
debe seguir creyendo

- Como supo eso?

- Ni yo lo entiendo aun , en fin , si me disculpas estoy algo cansada

Angela camino hacia el cuarto , Sebastian la miro de reojo analizando sus facciones , Angela entro y cerro la puerta , Sebastian se dirigio al sofa para acostarse  
Angela se acerco a la cama , se acosto de lado , y se quedo pensando en las cosas que pasaron en dia, su mente aun no asimilaba ciertas cosas ... Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida


	8. Convivencia

**Buenas como estan todos? Aqui les traigo el Octavo capitulo *-* Muchas gracias a quienes leen y no dejan reviews ,les agradeceria mas si los dejaran jajaja tambien aquellos que marcaron la historia a favoritos y asi eso me emociona quiere decir que les gusta mi historia de esta pareja rara c: y prohibida jjajaja sin mas les dejo el capitulo y muchas gracias!**

**Capitulo 8: Convivencia**

Angela al dia siguiente se levanto , se ducho , se coloco un vestido largo , de color blanco, con algunas finas lineas purpuras, que hacian resaltar el blanco, unas botas blancas de cordones negros, se seco su corto cabello , se lo arreglo un poco y solo puso un ligero labial en esos pequeños y delineados labios , al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que Sebastian no estaba , imagino que se habia ido a dar su informe a su padre, a ese gran demonio del inframundo, salio de la habitacion para dar con alguna sala o comedor, se le habia olvidado checar la hora que era, solo camino por el pasillo , desde lo lejos escucho algunos murmuros, su fino oido los hacia claros para ella.

- " Mira Miria parece que es ella"

Escucho Angela , era la voz de una peque a ni a , lo supo lo chillona de su voz

- " Creo que llego ayer Martina"

Angela se detuvo un poco , para oir esa voz, se le hacia conocida pero no lo reconocia ,su voz era un poco mas aguda que la otra

- " Miria , segura que es mujer?

- " Si , Martina , no la vez acaso?"

- " Pero Miria ni pechos tiene ! "

Angela se volteo algo furiosa o realmente furioso , tenia suficiente soportando a sus hermanos que le decian plana, por su falta de pechos , lo cierto era que ella si tenia, solo los apretaba de tal manera que parecia no tener, el ser una mujer y el ser un angel le obligaba hacer eso , puesto que un angel no debe levantar tentaciones, es un angel puro , y debe mantenerse asi , lo cual sus pechos no lo son de cierta manera, Angela abrio la boca para obligarles a salir.

- Salgan ahora mismo

Una chica salto quedando enfrente de ella, era de color blanquesina y unos ojos verdes como una esmeralda, unos labios peque os pero bien definidos, de cabellos largos de color negro , portaba un pantalon de mezclilla , una camisa holgada que dejaba al descubierto varias partes de su cuerpo , la otra mujer salio detras de una pared, era morena y alta, de cabellos grisaceos , ambas la miraron , Angela las miro con seriedad , la mas peque a decidio hablar

- Quien eres tu?

- No deberia yo preguntarles eso , por espiarme desde que sali de mi habitacion?

Le dijo Angela con cierto aire de autoridad

- Si , pero tu eres la que esta de posiblemente intrusa en nuestra casa

Contesto la otra chica cruzandose de brazos

- Miria ! .. *chillo la pequeña volteándola a ver* No seas ruda queremos amigas

- Miria es tu nombre?

Pregunto Angela algo intrigada , ese nombre le sonaba, pero no recordaba de donde, asi que decidio dejarlo asi , prefiero no preguntar si conocia algo de su mundo , ya que podria meterse en diversos problemas y era lo ultimo que queria.

- Asi es , cual es tu nombre?

- Mi nombre es Angela Blanc

- Yo soy Martina ! , Es cierto que eres un angel? estas comprometida con un demonio? cuando llegaron? conoces a Dominik-sama?

Angela parpadeo ante sus preguntas tan veloces, y solto una leve risilla,

- Llegue ayer por la noche, con Sebastian es un demonio y si .. amm es mi .. prometido

Dijo con duro pesar , las dos mujeres la vieron , pero de pronto sus rostro se tornaron algo llenas de sorpresas...

- Que guapo !

Exclamo la menor , Angela miro de reojo hacia atras, era ese demonio, tenia puesto un traje negro ,que hacia que resaltaran esos ojos carmesi , ella solto un suspiro , sabia que apartir de ese momento la funcion comenzaria y tenian que actuar excelente para que fuera creible, aunque en cierta manera ella sabia que con el demonio no habia problema, el era un experto en mentir se le notaba enseguida, en cambio ella...

- Buenos dias Señoritas

Dijo Sebastian , mientras Angela salia de sus pensamientos y se volteaba a mirarle y le sonrei , Sebastian se acerco a Angela y le miro de frente mientras las otras dos miraban a Sebastian

- Angela , vamos , nos esperan para el desayuno

Angela solo afirmo, Sebastian hizo algo parecido a una reverencia para las dos chicas detras de Angela , ella les sonrio y se fue con ese demonio .En el desayuno los inundaron de preguntas , como habian llegado ahi , quien les habia dicho de ese lugar, de donde conocian a Dominik , sus puestos en ambos mundos, como se conocieron , y como se enamoraron , ninguno de ellos pregunto por que Dominik habia llegado , la mañana fue algo agitada para ambos, conocian a las personas que habitaban ahi , los lugares de esa enorme mansion .Para cuando llego la tarde habian conocido ya todo y a todos, Sebastian estaba encantado platicando con las mujeres que lo veian con cierto interes, Angela se aburrio enseguida , no soportaba su presencia, y solo penso que debia hacerse a la idea pues pasaria mucho tiempo a su lado .

Los meses pasaban , ambos se acoplaban la ritmo de vida de esa mansion de sus habitantes, pero seguian sin descubrir donde estaba la rosa de cristal , Angela comenzaba a dudar si era Dominik quien tenia la rosa , o si el traidor aun seguia en el cielo , o el infierno , el primer mes no fue mas que conocer a cada uno de los habitantes , el segundo mes fue solamente dar reportes, Angela se llevaba mas con Miria , incluso se llevaba un poco mejor con Sebastian , en cambio Sebastian , fingia llevarse bien con Dominik , pero lo cierto era que su olor le repugnaba en absoluto, se hizo popular entre las mujeres, encontro a varios demonios que hacia siglos que no veia, y se "puso al corriente de todo" . Sebastian comenzaba a ver a Angela ya un poco mas como un pequeño apoyo aunque aun le molestaba su presencia pero se daba cuenta de que era una mujer... algo interesante a su manera, al menos ya podian articular una conversacion algo amena sin tener que repetirse que se odiaban . Otra cosa que Sebastian habia notado era que Angela cada noche salia de su habitacion cuando ella creia o calculaba que Sebastian estaba dormido , ella salia de puntillas de la habitacion y no regresaba hasta despues de 3 horas y eso era lo mismo cada noche, una noche el decidio seguirla para saber a donde iba, pero en unos instantes la perdio de vista, no le pregunto por que sabia que no era de su incumbencia lo que ese angel hiciera.

Angela estaba acostado en el sofa con la ventana abierta, la noche era calida , el aire era frio que podia calar los huesos , Angela estaba comodamente en ese sofa, la puerta se abrio y ella solo miro de reojo y supo que era Sebastian , este la miro

- Cansada?

- Un poco

Fue la respuesta de Angela , ella se sento y el se sento en aquel espacio que ella habia dejado

- Alguna novedad?

Pregunto Angela mientras le miraba

- No , ninguna, o ese tipo es demasiado bueno o nosotros no estamos buscando donde deberiamos

- No lo se, ayer me pasaron un informe, hay noticias de demonios bajando a robar almas y angeles robando vidas humanas

- Acaso no es lo mismo ?

Angela chasqueo

- No , nosotros debemos llevar las almas que arrebatamos a los demonios

Sonrio ladina y Sebastian la miro de reojo

- El punto es ... que en el informe decia que los angeles mataban a los humanos y los demonios se llevaban las almas de estas

- Y que con eso es normal , siempre lo hacemos y ustedes.. no se

- Mira Sebastian, un angel no mata al menos que llegue la hora y estas son vidas de humanos con una edad no muy avanzada entre 5 a 23 a os humanos...

Sebastian se reclino en el soporte del sofa y dio un suspiro cuando escucho a Angela decir algo se sorprendio un poco

-Algo se nos ha escapado Angela

- Lo se

- Dominik hoy me platico sobre su vida, algo realmente aburrido perdi mucho tiempo con el

Angela solo lo escucho sin decir algun comentario , Angela miro la hora y supo que pronto se le haria tarde Sebastian miro su expresion y supo que esa noche volveria a salir, asi que haria lo posible por que llegara tarde y arruinarle lo que sea que hiciera, que le hablara no significaba que su mision original habia cambiado ,el la mataria tarde o ... temprano...

- Sebastian , debes estar cansado me ire a dormir

- Eh? No , aun puedo mantenerme despierto , Por que no me cuentas tu dia mejor?

- Eh oh.. amm... mañana quizas,,, ahora *finge un bostezo* tengo mucho mucho sueño deberiamos descansar.. hasta.. mañana !

Dijo rapidamente y se fue hacia su habitacion , Sebastian apago las luces, paso media hora y noto que Angela no salia, comenzaba a extra arle que Angela no saliera como lo hacia todas las noches desde que llego, eran ya las 12 de la noche, y ella no salia, dieron la 1 , las 2, las 3, y ella no salia, Sebastian se levanto y con sumo cuidado abrio la puerta de la habicion , entro sigilosamente y destapo con cuidado , y noto que solo eran almohadas que hacian bulto eel chasqueo y se enojo enseguida, hace cuanto habia salido ella y el no lo notaba, acaso esa angel era tan astuta?... Sebastian se sento en la cama preguntandose que demonios hacia ella cuando salia la curiosidad le mataba un poco , escucho un ruido en el ba o , y supo enseguida que Angela habia regresado , no tuvo mas remedio que fingirse dormido en la cama, cuando angela abrio la puerta del ba o y lo miro a El ahi dio un ligero respingo

- Sebastian

Susurro y se acerco a mirarle, este abrio los ojos con cuidado , ella le miro ambos se miraron ella tuvo que fingir un poco

- Que haces en mi cuarto!?

- Solo escuche ruidos

- Pues estaba en el ba o asi que sal ahora mismo !

Sebastian se levanto y salio del cuarto , pero antes de salir noto el aroma de sangre ..

- Estas herida?

Le pregunto a Angela quien de inmediato se metio a la cama

- No! Ahora largate !

Sebastian chasqueo y cerro la puerta, el sabia que ese olor era la sangre, acaso era ella la lastimaba, no sabia, pero algun dia lo descubriria a la buena o a la mala, mientras no da ara la mision estaba todo bien pero el era un demonio algo curioso por criaturas tan insignificanrtes como un angel , hacia sabria sus debilidades para matarla al terminar la mision


	9. Buenas Apariencias

Bueno , espero les este gustando, poco a pco va comenzando la emoción de esto jaja, bueno este es el noveno capitulo, dejen sus reviews por favor :$ asi sabre que les esta gustando :$

**Capitulo 9: Buenas Apariencias**

A la mañana siguiente Angela como todas las mañanas se arreglo , y salio directo al comedor, como siempre no encontro a Sebastian en el sofa, Sebastian era un hombre que se levantaba muy temprano , Angela por sus constantes salidas necesitaba dormir un poco mas, ella no le decia a Sebastian a donde iba todas esas noches, pero si habia notado que ese demonio comenzaba a tener curiosidad por donde ella iba . Los meses fueron pasando , se iban demasiado rapido para el gusto de Angela, porsuerte ella habia comenzado hacer un lazo un poco mas fuerte con Sebastian ya no le veia como un demonio que le causara nauseas, mas bien comenzaba a verle como un amigo... Y ella creia que Sebastian tambien le veia de esa manera, llevaban 6 meses en esa mansion los lazos de ellos dos crecian cada vez mas, una cierta mañana Angela desperto mas primero que Sebastian , la noche anterior sebastian habia ayudado a reparar un techo de la mansion , y aparte habia hecho un informe mas diseñado para Lucifer , el padre de Sebastian , cuando lo vio , parecia mas bien un humano que un demonio, lo vio descansar tan comodo , los cabellos de Sebastian se tapaban la mitad de su rostro, ella se acerco a El, removio esos cabellos con cuidado , se veia tan placido , tan elegante y guapo , fueron esos los pensamiento de angela, rapidamente se movio y miro hacia la ventana y dio un largo suspiro, ella tomo una hoja y pluma para escribirle una notita y salio del cuarto .  
A los segundos Sebastian desperto , se sento en el sofa noto que olia diferente y supo que ese aroma no era mas que el perfume de Angela, sonrio en sus adentros al saber que ella habia estado observandole pero luego quito esa sonrisa al preguntarse.. ¿Por que me alegra? , miro a su costado y vio la nota que decia:

" Saldre a la ciudad a comprar unas cosas , ten buena mañana Sebastian "

Este volvio a doblar el papel y se fue a duchar .

/ ***********************************/

Angela caminaba por el centro de la ciudad miraba las tiendas, hacia ya 3 meses que no salia de esa mansion , y ya le hacia falta alguna que otra muda de ropa

/ ***********************************/

Sebastian habia terminado de bañarse se coloco unos pantalones de color negros, una camisa algo holgada y un saco negro , hacia convinacion perfecta, no habia dia que las mujeres solteras y .. .algunas casadas o comprometidas echaran suspiros por ese demonio , el se fue al comedor, pero solo tomo un poco de agua, no tenia apetito , aunque nunca lo tenia pues era un demonio y para ellos la comida no tenia sabor alguno , pero el comia solo por acompañar a Angela y claro para fingir el amor entre ellos ... Si eso era fingir , Sebastian estaba sintiendo algunos sentimientos raros para el , el no los conocia en absoluto ,y por la misma razon no les prestaba atencion ,Dominik cada dia se acercaba mas a Angela y por alguna razon Sebastian se molestaba por eso , era como si algo dentro de el fuera a estallar en esos momentos , pero tenia autocontrol, y era una gran ventaja, la mañana paso muy tranquila para el , no habia nada que hacer, solo escuchar las platicas de esas mujeres.

- Sebastian , diganos, cuando pretende casarse con la srta Angela?

Pregunto una mujer rubia y ojos esmeralda

- Bueno , no tenemos fecha pero no creo que se pronto

Contesto sin mas, las mujeres al escuchar eso fue como un gran alivio pues muchas querian a Sebastian solo para ellas, Sebastian se despidio cortezmente de ellas, y decidio investigar un poco mas acerca del paradero de la rosa de cristal , lo cierto es que desde que llegaron no hacian nada mas que convivir, platicar, pero no habia rastro de la rosa de cristal , Sebastian platicaba con las mujeres para sacarles alguna informacion pero todo era en vano nadie sabia nada, nadie, pero habia una persona que aun estaba sin investigar Dominik, ese hombre tan misterioso en cierta parte. Sebastian decidio ir a encararlo , se dirigio a su despacho , toco y el repondio

- Adelante

Sebastian entro con su elegancia y firmeza, Dominik quien leia un libro demasiado grande para su gusto le miro un poco serio

- Se te ofrece algo Michaelis?

Dominik durante esos 6 meses jamas habia llamado a Sebastian por su nombre, siempre le llamaba Michaelis .

- Queria preguntar algo

- Si , que pasa Michaelis?

- Conoces algo de la rosa de cristal que fue robada hace 6 meses?

Dominik cerro el gran libro y lo miro algo intrigado

- Nada mas que aun no la encuentran , la rosa fue robada hace 6 meses, el mismo tiempo que tu y mi adorada angel llegaron aqui

Esa expresion de "mi adorada angel" hizo que el estomago de sebastian se revolviera

- ¿Acaso la estas buscando Michaelis?  
- No , solo tenia alguna curiosidad por ello  
- Ya veo , creo que es normal eso  
- Si  
- Michaelis, ya que estas aqui , el dia de mañana por la noche habra un baile

Sebastian se extraño un poco por el comentario

- ¿Un baile?  
- Si , celebramos un año mas de la mansion  
- Ya veo ,  
- Solo avisale a Angela  
- Si

Sebastian solo dio media vuelta y se retiro de ese despacho , Sebastian no se tragaba el cuento de que Dominik no supiera nada de la rosa de cristal , toda la tarde se la paso investigando, Angela aun no llegaba y eso le preocupaba a Sebastian ..

- Angela.. Angela..

Se decia a si mismo ..

- "Por que me estoy preocupando por ella... ella puede cuidarse sola ... pero.. no "

Negaba cada vez que esos pensamientos invadian su mente sin mas , un demonio y un angel no deberian llevarse, pero el habia roto esa regla con ella, Sebastian era el amo y señor de las apariencias con las demas personas, si tenia que seducir a alguna mujer para obtener una informacion lo haria con gusto , despues de todo los demonios deben saciar su sed de lujuria, y eso asi el y no le importaba pues para el los humanos no eran mas que simple basura desechable. Sebastian esa tarde habia recolectado gran informacion de la rosa de cristal y tenia ya sus sospechosos. la puerta de la habitacion donde el estaba se abrio y solo vio unas bolsas entrar este se paro de inmediado y tomo las bolsas

- Gracias

Dijo sin mas una dulce voz, era Angela quien acababa de llegar, Sebastian dejo las bolsas en el suelo y la miro

- ¿Querias traerte toda la tienda?  
- Algo asi , pero el dinero no me alcanso ya  
- Valla...

Dio un suspiro al ver la cantidad de bolsas que trajo Angela

- Por que tardaste tanto Angela?  
- Bueno tuve algunos..

Antes de que dijiera algo mas Angela se desplomo en el suelo , Sebastian la cargo enseguida y esta lo miro a los ojos algo debilucha

- ¿Que te paso ?

Pregunto Sebastian mientras la llevaba a la cama

- Estoy bien solo perdi mucha fuerza  
- ¿Que paso ?  
- Bueno ...

(FLASH BACK / Aqui ella recuerda lo sucedido)

Angela caminaba por las tiendas, de pronto todas las mujeres presentes comenzaron a gritar, habia un ser deformado , de tres ojos y unas garras enormes junto con unas alas llenas de espinas , Angela corrio rapidamente pero el fenomeno la vio y la comenzo a seguir , las personas gritaban con gran temor pues nunca en su vida habian visto algo asi, Angela corria pero para sacar a ese fenomeno de la vista de todos, lo llevo hasta un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad entonces libremente saco sus enormes alas , el fenomeno salto para moderle, entonces ella esquivo y dio una patada en la espalda de aquel horripilante ser, el ser saco unas espinas y las lanzo hacia angela, esta grito al ser tocada por una en el muslo derecho

- Ahh!

Enseguida ella se fue en picada con el ser para encajar algunas plumas en su cuello , cada pluma contenia un tipo de veneno diferente , y esto inmovilizo a la criatura, Angela aprovecho para darleun golpe en la cara y tirarlo a un vacio para que solo unos segundos este desapareciera,-

(FIN FLASH BACK / Fin del recuerdo)

- Pero Angela tu ya estas mejor?  
- Si lo estoy gracias , solo es el cansancio , creo que necesitamos entrenar nuestro tipo de ataque  
- Si eso creo, pero por que te andaba buscando  
- No lo se Sebastian , pero necesitamos ponernos al tanto de todo  
- Si.. pasando a otro tema Angela, he recolectado informacion de la rosa  
- Y que encontraste?

Pregunto Angela un poco intrigada

- Mira , La rosa de cristal fue traida a este mundo y .. esta en esta mansion  
- Que!? Lo dices encerio?  
-Si Angela, pero tengo a 4 sospechosos, por ejemplo Raul , el guerrero desterrado , Sofia la princesa del hielo , Lia la ninfa y... Dominik

Angela se quedo callada unos momentos

- Mira entonces dividamos la carga dos y dos encargate de los hombres y yo de las mujeres

- Si.. eso pesaba..

Angela dio un ligero bostezo

- Debes dormir  
-Lo se  
- Mañana nos pondremos a trabajar en todo.. o no mañana no  
- Por que no?  
- Dominik hara un baile mañana en la noche  
-Iremos juntos?

Pregunto Angela viendole

- Si, despues de todo eres mi prometida delante de toda la mansion  
- Lo se

Se rio y Sebastian la mira algo intrigado

-Por que te ries?  
- Por que es gracioso  
- Que es gracioso  
- Que cosa?  
- Lo que dijiste Sebastian

Sebastian la miro y Angela resoplo mientras le sonreia.

- Bueno debes dormir,  
- Igual tu Descansa

Ambos se despidieron y durmieron.

Algo extraño estaba pasando entre Sebastian y Angela algo que les daba miedo y desconocian a la vez, algo sumamente peligroso para ambos, Esa noche fue tranquila, durante los 6 meses que han estado en la mansion ellos se estaban llevando mucho mejor que antes, conocian un poco mas del otro , todo era mas llevadero , y Angela esperaba que asi siguiera pues ya veia a Sebastian como un gran amigo, no le importaba que fuera demonio ya que se habia acostumbrado a su esencia tan feroz y calmada a la vez.  
Sebastian admiraba el coraje de alguien como ella y su conocimiento acerca de la noche, pensaba que su sonrisa era gentil no reflejaba maldad, ella era autentica y era ... hermosa... algo que le desconcertaba en cierta manera, pero tenia muy en claro que primero estaba su mision , primero era su trabajo. Y le dolia sobre todo pensar que al terminar todo el tendria que matarla, era una desicion que no podia ignorar, el la mataria pase lo que pase


	10. Preparativos

Hola a todas, cuanto tiempo , lo se me perdi mucho pero subire el siguiente capi ya, jeje espero les este gustando la verdad espero que si , es una pareja algo rara yo lo se pero bueno la historia ya ira mejorndo dejen sus reviews gracias a Yanetham28 por leer n.n

Capitulo 10 : Preparativos

A la ma ana siguiente , Angela se desperto muy temprano , se coloco algo sencillo , unos pantalones y una camisa holgada , estaba algo desali ada pero la ocasion lo ameritaba, ya que haria algunas tareas que implicaban ensuciarse, llevaba ya 6 meses en esa mansion , no tenia alguna pista realmente buena para decir quien tenia ese corazon de cristal, realmente se habia desviado mucho de su mision original , ya que realmente estaba disfrutando su estancia ahi y ... a duro pesar, pero tenia que admitirlo , tambien disfrutaba la compa ia de ese demonio.

Angela abrio la puerta de su habitacion y vio que Sebastian estaba aun dormido , se acerco a el para taparle, eran las 3 de la ma ana apenas ella ya estaba totalmente despierta, miro por la ventana y vio la luna llena en todo su esplendor, volvio a mirar a Sebastian le cubrio con la sabana y salio de la habitacion , comenzo a caminar sigilosamente para que nadie se despertara y la viera salir de la mansion a esas horas, pero para su desgracia Sebastian la habia sentido , y la seguia con mas sigilo de lo que ella hacia, Angela salio de la mansion y se dirigio a un lago que daba a las afueras de la ciudad, sus enormes alas resplandecian junto con la luna llena y se convinaban con la noche, Sebastian la seguia mientras miraba esa convinacion que tenia con la noche. Cuando Angela llego a ese lago , sus alas volvieron a desaparecer, ella camino por lo largo del lago y Sebastian la seguia pero Angela sintio que alguien le seguia y rapidamente saco una sgrima y se avalanzo contra aquello que le seguia cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Sebastian , Angela estaba apuntandole directo al cuello con la sgrima , ella estaba encima de El , lo unico que Sebastian hizo fue mirarle, Angela rapidamente se quito.

- Lo... siento

Dijo Angela , Sebastian se sacudio ese impecable traje negro que trai puesto , pero Angela se volvio a voltear y se le acerco algo molesta

- Me estabas siguiendo !?

- Algo asi

- Como que algo asi!

Volvio a gritar Angela realmente enfadada, Sebastian la miro

- Bueno salias y no sabia a donde, y tenia que ver que no fueras hacer alguna imprudencia

- Imprudencia? tsk! - Resoplo Angela - Solo sali un rato a tomar aire

- Tomar aire a las 3 de la ma ana , Angela?

Angela suspiro , y comenzo a caminar, Sebastian caminaba detras de ella

- Hoy es luna llena - Si... la veo - Es hermosa no crees?  
- Am... realmente nunca me fijo en eso

Angela se sento cerca de un arbol que estaba tambien cerca del lago , se quito sus zapatos y mojo sus pies mientras posaba sus manos en el suelo para apoyarse y mirar hacia el cielo , Sebastian la miro extra ado ,

- Vamos sientate

Sebastian parpadeo y se sento casi a su lado notando cada gesto que ella estaba haciendo en esos momentos, Angela sonrio ligeramente.

- Cada luna llena salgo para admirarla, para llenarme de su poder

- Como?

- Bueno , observe la noche es tan tranquila, tan misteriosa, tan placentera

- Supongo

Fue lo que dijo Sebastian , Angela lo miro

- Cierre los ojos Sebastian

Dijo Angela sonriendole, Sebastian hecho un suspiro y cerro los ojos tal y como se lo habia pedido Angela

- Escuche la brisa que hay hoy ... olvide un momento todos los trabajos , escuche como los grillos andan por la noche cantando , escuche el sonido del lago al golpear con alguna piedra, sienta como la noche se fusiona con sus sentidos ... no es hermoso ?

Sebastian escuchaba cada palabra que ella le decia y comenzaba a experimentar otras sensaciones, abrio los ojos para mirarla , y pudo verla tan fragil , tan bella, tan calida,

- Si.. es ... realmente hermosa

Fueron las palabras que dijo sin pensar, para luego mirar al lago y mirar su reflejo y preguntarse internamente .. Es hermosa... quien.. la noche.. o .. ella es hermosa? algo estaba comenzando a confundirlo , quizas eran esos deseos de todo demonio, Angela lo miro

- Mire Sebastian - dijo al momento de volver a ver al cielo - Esas estrellas de alla - apunto con su dedo indice - forman la osa mayor

- Osa ... mayor?

- Si , mirela estrella m s brillante de la constelaci n. esta situada en la cola y se llama Alioth ,

- Valla... no sabia que las estrellas tuvieran nombre

Dijo Sebastian mostrandose algo interesado en su explicacion

- Si , cada una de ellas , bueno depende de donde se localizen , sabe , la noche estan misteriosa , junto a su cielo lleno de eternar estrellas

- Si

- La noche... la noche me a comenzado a recorda a usted

- A mi... ? A mi por que Angela?

- Bueno, a sus ojos tan fugases, tan misteriosos, tan frios y calidos a la vez

- Eso piensa usted de mi Angela?

Angela lo miro y le sonrio afirmando a su pregunta, Sebastian le miro algo confundido , un angel pensando algo asi de el que es un demonio, pero al parecer eso a Angela no le importaba mucho , se llevaron la noche platicando , conociendose mas, jugando con el agua, hasta que al finalambos quedaron empapados , parecian ni os jugando en medio de una lluvia como si fuera la primera vez que veian llover, ambos regresaron caminando a la mansion y aun platicaban , al llegar a la mansion ya eran las 5 , sin notarlo se les fueel tiempo , ambos llegaron a su habitacion .

- Sebastian , debe darse un ba o , para que no se enferme

-Tranquila, no olvides que soy un demonio Angela.. tu deberias ba arte

Angela parpadeo , al escucharle, era la primera vez que le tuteaba y eso en el fondo de ella le hacia feliz, Sebastian le miro con el ce o fruncido

- Que pasa?  
- Me.. tuteaste.. - Lo hize? .. disculpeme por favor - No! No! No! Esta bien , me hace feliz que me tutees

Sebastian la miro sonreir y el sin notarlo tambien sonrio.

Horas mas tarde , Sebastian volvio a despertar , un poco cansado pero tenia que empezar el dia, se dio una ducha, se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla color negro y una camisa de color rojo , se hacerco a la habitacion para ver si Angela aun dormia, abrio con cuidado la puerta y noto que la cama estaba vacia, lo cual lo dejo pensando eran las 8 de la ma ana y era sabado esos dias ella se levantaba algo tarde, el salio , encontro a varias chicas por su camino les dio los buenos dias, saludo a quien se encontraba , luego encontro a Miria quien le miro y le saludo

- Buenos Dias Sebastian - Buenos Dias Srta Miria - Listo para esta noche?  
- Esta noche.. ?

Pregunto algo confundido

- El baile de disfraz que tendra lugar esta noche - Si , claro el baile, lo habia olvidado por completo , como van los preparativos?  
- Bueno , Dominik y Angela estan en el salon adornando todo - Dominik y Angela

repitio por lo bajo sintio que algo en su estomago ardia pero no entendia muy bien que pasaba, Miria pudo notar y sonrio levemente ,

- El pasillo para el salon esta en las siguientes escaleras - Muchas Gracias

Dijo sin mas y se dirigio hacia alla.

En el salon ,Angela estaba adornado todo , poniendo los papeles tan coloridos, ella utilizaba sus alas para poder alcanzar los sitios mas altos, Dominik solo colocaba algunos reflectores, Sebastian entro y lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue a esa angel con un vestido de color amarillo , su cabello suelto como siempre y radiante , desde cuando la veia asi .. desde cuando habia comenzando a verla mas como a una amiga que como su enemiga.. Angela sintio su mirada y volteo y con la mano derecha le saludo , mientras este le mando una sonrisa leve , mientras Dominik sintio su presencia y con mucha intencion dijo

- Mi hermosa Angela , podrias pasarme el cable - Volteo hacia atras y puso cara de sorprendido- Oh.. Sebastian buen dia

- Buen dia... Dominik

Contesto Sebastian fingiendo una ligera sonrisa, Angela bajo y se acerco a Dominik

- Que cable necesitas?  
- Oh no te preocupes aqui lo tengo

Sebastian miro el salon

- Y como van los preparativos?

- De maravilla Sebastian , Dominik cree que el baile sera espectacular

- Clao y como no serlo , si estaras tu Angela

Angela le sonrio , Sebastian solo miro a Dominik , y este lo miro a El , ambos intercambiaron algunas miradas , Angela los noto

- Que pasa ?  
- Nada mi querido angel , - Nada Angela - Bueno , si me disculpan , muero de hambre,  
- Te acompa o

Dijo Dominik , pero Sebastian intervino rapidamente

- Angela te prepare yo mismo el desayuno , para cumplir la platica de anoche

- Encerio!?

Dijo Angela algo sorprendida y emocionada

- Asi es, vamos?  
- Por supuesto

Angela siguio a Sebastian , Dominik no tuvo mas remedio que fingir que tenia otras cosas mas que preparar para el baile de esa noche, Angela y Sebastian desayunaron juntos, Angela tomo un te que Sebastian le habia preparado, le gusto tanto que le pidio que todos los dias se lo hiciera .

Despues del desayuno , Angela fue ayudar a Miria y a Martina a comprar sus vestidos y unas mascaras, Sebastian se quedo en la mansion ,a investigar algo mas sobre el paradero de la rosa y dar un informe a su padre .

- Y bien Sebastian ...

Dijo una voz grave y tenebrosa

- Nada nuevo mi se or , no tenemos nada , hemos buscado por toda la mansion por cada cuarto de cada habitante pero no encontramos nada .

- Maldicion ! Entonces sal de ahi ahora mismo y regresate que aqui ocupamos tu ayuda

- Mi se or , no puedo hacer eso , no he dicho que no la encuentro en este mundo , he dicho que no la encuentro en la mansion ,

- Llevas 6 meses Sebastian en ese mundo

- Lo se mi se or, pero tarde o temprano aparecera

- Mas vale que sea rapido por que entonces yo matare personalmente a todos de esa maldita mansion , que ya suficientes problemas nos ha traido

- Si Se or ...

- Y esa Angel ,.. no ha encontrado nada?

- No mi se or... ella no ha encontrado nada ..

- Sigue vigilandole, y si encuentra algo y no te lo dice enseguida.. matala

Sebastian sintio un gran nudo dentro de su cuello y estomago

- Me has oido bien?  
- S-si..

Contesto a duras penas.

Angela estaba en la ciudad de compras con Miria y Martina, ambas estaban emocionadas por el baile, Angela no tanto pues no sabia bailar,

- Te preocupa el hecho de hacer el ridiculo Angela?

- Oi Miria no seas grosera!

-Jajaa calma, bueno , algo asi ,nunca he bailado , asi que .. temo pisar a alguien

- Oh.. tranquila usaras mascara asi pisaras a todos y nadie te reconocera Angee

- Gracias Martina .. por tu ayuda jaja

- Vamos Angela, sabes pelear?

- Si Miria,

- Entonces imagina que peleas, solo utiliza tus pies, imagina que peleas alrededor de un domo , y no puedes salir de un circulo , entonces haz esos pasos son casi iguales que al bailar

- Oh.. Miria.. no creo que bailar sea igual que pelear -dijo Martina frunciendo el se o-

- Jajaja Gracias pero pienso igual que Martina dudo mucho que sea igual .

Martina , Miria y Angela, compraron sus vestidos y mascaras, la tarde callo en aquella mansion , en el cual sus habitantes ansiaban ese baile, todo era perfecto , incluso otros demonios, hadas, angeles, vendrian , incluso humanos asistirian a ese baile, Angela y Sebastian se les hizo raro , que humanos fueran invitados, algo habia detras de todo eso.. pero que. .. el trabajo para esa noche estaba dicho ya ... investigar a toda costa la relacion con los humanos. . .

Buenoo! Bueno ! Super largo no!? que les aprecio :$ bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap 


End file.
